<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оборотни необычайных размеров? Не думаю, что они существуют. [Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist] by Katherine93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964277">Оборотни необычайных размеров? Не думаю, что они существуют. [Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93'>Katherine93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вервольф? Там волк. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Ridiculous, Werewolf Steve Rogers, author is not a physicist, cryptozoology for all, for a given value of serum, gratuitous Seanan McGuire references, liberally borrowing from the InCryptid series, no powers except for Steve being a werewolf, nor is anyone else, this is definitely ridiculous, whatever you're expecting from a werewolf AU it probably isn't this, Альтернативная реальность - Мир без суперспособностей, Альтернативная реальность - современность, Криптозоологи, Оборотень Стив Роджерс, флафф, флафф и юмор</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда бармен из местного кабака попросил Стива и Баки об одолжении — на несколько дней стать гидами для его племянницы и ее коллег в походе по лесу, — им, вероятно, стоило бы сначала спросить, что этим ребятам понадобилось в их лесу, прежде чем соглашаться.</p><p>Оказалось, что эта племянница и ее коллеги — криптозоологи, а в лесу они задумали поохотиться на существ, в существование которых не верит большая часть населения Земли.</p><p>(PS: Стив все еще оборотень.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вервольф? Там волк. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оборотни необычайных размеров? Не думаю, что они существуют. [Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175235">Werewolves of Unusual Size? I Don't Think They Exist</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters">leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечания автора:</p><p>Все представленные в части названия существ взяты из серии книг Синан Макгуайр "InCryptid" и ее "Field Guide to the Cryptids of North America". Использованы материалы из работы Дэвида Малики "Wondermark".</p><p>Простите физики, технологи, инженеры и биохимики)</p><p>Заглавие этой части взято из другого фильма, теперь уже «Принцесса-невеста»:</p><p>Лютик: Уэстли, а как на счет этих зверей?<br/>Уэстли: На счет грызунов необычайных размеров? Да ну, они не существуют.</p><p>[Уэстли тут же сбивает с ног один из этих самых зверей необычайных размеров]</p><p>Примечания переводчика:<br/>Ух, эта часть заставила меня попотеть, пока я отыскивала всех этих существ, использованных автором.<br/>Уже четвертая часть, и я начала работу над последней, и это как-то немного грустно. Ну, ладно хватит сопли разводить, надеюсь вам понравится то, что получилось. И да, если вы, как и Баки, не поймете, о чем говорят наши криптозоологи, то не беспокойтесь - все нормально)</p><p>Наслаждайтесь)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>Любой, кто считает, будто криптозоология — наука о невозможном, тот никогда внимательно не смотрел вокруг на так называемый окружающий мир. Как только вы примите существование пелагической большеротой акулы, лысого землекопа и пятнистых гиен, тогда и существование василисков и драконов не станет для вас такой уж необоснованной чушью.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Может быть, это окажется неприятной возможностью, но уж точно не необоснованной чушью.  Точно нет.</em>
</p><p><strong>— </strong><strong>Синан</strong> <strong>МакГуайр</strong><strong>. </strong>Из книги "Discount Armageddon"</p><p> </p><p>— Я поеду с тобой, — настаивал Стив, навалившись на косяк двери в их спальню, скрестив руки на груди, и всем своим видом выражая упрямство и непоколебимость.</p><p>Баки поднял на него взгляд, стоя на коленях у кровати и засовывая вещи в свой рюкзак.</p><p>— Это не обязательно. Меня не будет буквально несколько дней, — ответил он, хотя и ненавидел саму мысль, что будет так долго находится вдалеке от Стива.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Стив плавно оттолкнулся от косяка, подошел к Баки и мягко погладил его по голове, перебирая пальцами гладкие прядки. — Но еще я помню, каким ты оттуда в прошлый раз вернулся.</p><p>Баки слегка склонил голову, наслаждаясь прикосновением, и едва слышно вздохнул. Стив улыбнулся, продолжая мягко поглаживать его по волосам.</p><p>— Точно, но я обещаю, что в этот раз постараюсь не быть таким козлом.</p><p>— Серьезное обещание, — поддразнил Стив, и Баки фыркнул, улыбнувшись. Подняв рюкзак, Стив убрал его в сторону и сел на кровать перед Баки. — Меня беспокоит не то, каким ты возвращаешься после, а то, каким опустошенным ты чувствуешь себя, находясь там. — Баки сел на пятки и посмотрел на Стива. Он и не осознавал, что Стив прекрасно понимает и чувствует, как паршиво ему бывает после этих осмотров, а стоило бы. — То, как они видят в тебе лишь какую-то жалкую проблему, с которой им предстоит иметь дело, а не живого человека — всего лишь дополнение к протезу. — Стив осторожно пробежал пальцами по металлическим пластинам на руке Баки. — Только если все это неправда, а ты лишь соврал мне. Но я абсолютно уверен, что ты не стал бы этого делать.</p><p>Баки поймал ладонь Стива и поцеловал ее, прежде чем отпустить.</p><p>— Не стал бы.</p><p>— Тогда я поеду с тобой.</p><p>Баки положил руки Стиву на бедра, упираясь в них локтями, и всмотрелся в его упрямые глаза, размышляя. Он знал, что другие… пациенты — <em>подопытные?</em> — Старк Лабс всегда приводили с собой кого-то — друзей, членов семьи или других значимых для них людей в качестве поддержки. Стоило ему только лишь представить, как они со Стивом приедут туда вместе, и ему не придется сидеть под ослепляющими лампами в медицинском кресле в одиночестве, пока доктора будут тыкать в него разными инструментами, словно в лабораторную крысу, как на душе сразу становилось теплее. Сам бы он никогда не решился попросить Стива поехать с ним, а может, и следовало бы. Может, так ему и следовало поступить уже давно, особенно сейчас, когда Стив сидел перед ним и упрямо настаивал, что поедет.</p><p>— Пробовать переубедить тебя нет никакого смысла, так ведь? — спросил Баки, осознавая, что произнес это как-то слишком радостно.</p><p>— Неа.</p><p>— Ну, тогда хорошо, — оттолкнувшись от пола, он слегка приподнялся, чтобы звонко чмокнуть Стива в губы. — Если нет смысла, то остается только соглашаться.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Стив не был в восторге от больших городов. Баки, скорее всего, и не догадывался, какими ошеломляюще насыщенными казались ему все запахи и какими резкими были звуки города — не то, что в их родном домике в лесу, — однако Стив лишь морщил нос, зарывался им в шею Баки и глубоко дышал, не собираясь жаловаться.</p><p>Когда они прибыли в Старк Лабс, с тем, что они приехали вдвоем, не возникло никаких проблем. Никто даже бровью не повел, когда Баки записал Стива в качестве своего сопровождающего. Лампы в кабинете, как и всегда, были ослепляюще яркими, техники и доктора — профессионалы своего дела — одеты в опрятные, отглаженные белые халаты, а оборудование словно появилось здесь из какого-нибудь научно-фантастического фильма, как, в общем-то, и рука Баки. Помимо устройств и приборов белого или серебристого цветов, все остальное было окрашено в золотисто-красный — фирменные оттенки Старка. Каждая деталь в помещении, независимо от цвета, сверкала чистотой и новизной.</p><p>Как и всегда по приезду сюда, у Баки мгновенно заныли плечи — правая и все, что осталось от левой руки, — а вместе с ними спина и ноги. И, что было совершенно привычно для него, никто даже не попытался посмотреть ему в глаза, никто словно и не замечал его присутствия — все их внимание, вся их увлеченность были направлены на протез, по какому-то недоразумению присоединенный к его жалкому телу.</p><p>Баки впервые это никак не беспокоило. Стив был рядом, даря ему свое тепло и поддержку, рукой касаясь его правого плеча. Техники может, даже и не замечали его, а вот Стив видел. Стив был рядом, шепча разные милые глупости ему на ухо, заставляя Баки трястись от смеха, тогда, как предполагалось, что он будет сидеть смирно и не двигаться. Один из докторов, заметив это, предложил Стиву подождать Баки на диване в коридоре, на что он смерил его взглядом, приподняв в удивлении брови, словно Стив был няней, а доктор — его непослушным воспитанником, поэтому тот мгновенно поник, а Баки довольно заулыбался.</p><p>После этого никто больше не отважился сказать Стиву и слова, а тот в ответ всеми силами пытался не мешать докторам работать, полуприкрыв глаза из-за яркого света, который, Баки знал, был для него слишком резок.</p><p>Пока доктора проводили с Баки целый ряд тестов, Стив лишь плотнее прижался к его боку, уткнувшись носом ему в висок, и этот комфорт, который он дарил Баки, уравновешивал боль от испытаний, которые техники проводили над его левой рукой, проверяя максимум ее способностей. Баки, правда, понимал, зачем они делают все это — для того, чтобы его протез продолжал работать в стандартном режиме, им необходимо было убедиться, что его мускулы, кости и позвоночник не были повреждены при его использовании. Баки был искренне благодарен за то, что ему установили этот протез, можно сказать, беспредельно признателен, ведь именно с помощью своей железной руки ему удалось спасти тех трех оборотней и защитить самого себя.</p><p>Но ничего, даже понимание этого, ни даже тепло и поддержка Стива рядом не могли заставить его принять необходимость проведения этих гребанных тестов и хотя бы немного полюбить их.</p><p>— Что здесь произошло? — Это была одна из техников — кажется, Эмили, если Баки правильно заметил ее имя на бейдже. Она внимательно осматривала царапины и вмятины на протезе, оставленные зубами Брока. Стив тут же напрягся, и Баки потянулся к нему свободной рукой, притягивая ближе.</p><p>— Собака напала, — солгал Баки, — я успел подставить руку, но она все равно успела вцепиться в нее и повредить.</p><p>Стив обнял Баки за шею, нуждаясь быть ближе к нему, насколько только возможно, прикасаясь и заботясь о нем, но пока не мог сделать этого в той мере, в которой бы ему этого хотелось. Баки чувствовал, как напряжен Стив, и пробрался ладонью ему под рубашку, чтобы касаться его кожи, успокаивающе поглаживая.</p><p>— Хмм, это странно, — пробормотала <em>скорее-всего-Эмили</em>, — металл должен был лучше выдержать укус собаки.</p><p>— Это была <em>огромная</em> собака, — выдал Баки, — Просто громадная, с огромными зубами. Может, помесь какого-нибудь бульдога или что-то типа того. Ну, одна из тех пород с массивными челюстями.</p><p>— Нам придется заменить эти пластины, — <em>вероятно-Эмили</em> повернулась к одному из техников, — Луис, можешь принести инструменты?</p><p>— Можно ли мне будет забрать их? — вдруг вмешался с вопросом Стив, чем заслужил недоуменные взгляды от <em>возможно-Эмили</em>, Луиса и Баки. — Когда вы извлечете поврежденные пластины. Можно ли мне забрать их?</p><p>— Эмм, думаю, да? — <em>предположительно-Эмили</em> безмолвно посовещалась с Луисом, который просто пожал плечами, — конечно, почему бы и нет.</p><p>— Стив? — позвал его Баки, когда <em>наверняка-Эмили</em> и Луис отвлеклись на его руку. Они осторожно вынимали искореженные зубами Брока пластины. Процесс не был болезненным, просто неприятным: он чувствовал лишь тупую, какую-то отдаленную и почти неощутимую тянущую боль, заставляющую пальцы нервно подергиваться.</p><p>— Баки, протез спас тебя, — голос Стива был тих, но в нем звучала искренняя благодарность. Глубина его эмоций наполнила сердце Баки приятным теплом. — И их нельзя просто выкинуть в мусор.</p><p>Баки прильнул головой Стиву к груди, и неприятные ощущения из-за работы техников с его рукой показались ему совсем незначительными, затмеваемые теплом тела Стива и успокаивающим стуком его сердца.</p><p>— Иногда ты ведешь себя ужасно нелепо, ты знаешь об этом?</p><p>— О чем это ты? В таком я никогда не признаюсь, — усмехнулся Стив, когда они выходили из лаборатории, и поцеловал Баки в макушку, аккуратно опустив в карман три железные пластины от протеза Баки, обернутые в кусочек ткани.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Сидя на пассажирском сидении их пикапа, и навалившись головой на боковое стекло, пока Стив вез их домой из аэропорта, Баки осознал, что устал лишь слегка, а рука только немного ныла. Всего лишь устал, а рука напоминала о том, что недавно он проходил осмотр, какой-то незначительной, тупой болью. Не было того жуткого, проникающего до самых костей изнеможения и ломоты, которые всегда сопровождали его после поездки в Старк Лабс, да и усталости, из-за которой он чувствовал лишь злость и раздражение, не было и в помине. Да, мышцы и кости ныли, но не той разрушающей болью, которую Баки всегда ощущал, приезжая домой. А все благодаря Стиву, все это время не отходившему от него ни на шаг.</p><p>— Не хочешь заехать в бар и выпить пива? — прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как они последний раз наведывались в бар «Ревущие Коммандос», а им все равно пришлось бы проезжать через город, чтобы добраться домой.</p><p>Стив оглянулся на него.</p><p>— Что-то мне подсказывает, что пиво и обезболивающее — это не очень хорошее сочетание.</p><p>— Это обычный ибупрофен. Я не принимаю никаких сильных лекарств, и если мы все-таки заедем в бар, то вообще пока ничего не стану принимать.</p><p>— Тогда, давай заедем, — согласился Стив, подарив ему легкую улыбку.</p><p>Дум Дум главенствовал за барной стойкой и тут же поприветствовал их, заметив, как они входят в бар, и добавил:</p><p>— А вот и парни, которых я так надеялся увидеть.</p><p>— Прозвучало как-то зловеще, — ответил Баки, когда они со Стивом заняли места у барной стойки.</p><p>— Не придумывай! — Дум Дум достал две бутылки пива и поставил перед ними. — За счет заведения.</p><p>— А вот теперь мне уже страшно, — пробормотал Баки, подозрительно рассматривая пиво перед собой. — Ты что, умираешь? Нужна пересадка почки? Прости, но я уже потерял достаточно частей тела в этой жизни и не готов остаться еще и без нее.</p><p>Стив едва сдерживал улыбку.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что иногда ты слишком драматизируешь? — спросил Дум Дум у Баки.</p><p>— Да, — ответил за него Стив, сделав глоток пива, на что Баки лишь закатил глаза.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Дум Дум Стиву. — А сейчас я хотел бы попросить у тебя об одолжении. Я не ошибусь, если скажу, что из вас двоих ты знаешь местный лес лучше, чем кто бы то ни было живущий в этих краях.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это не был вопрос, и мне показалось? А то как-то обидно прозвучало, — хмыкнул Стив с хитрой улыбкой.</p><p>— Вот же умник!</p><p>Стив кивнул в ответ, подтверждая, что, в общем-то, так все и есть.</p><p>— Моя племянница с парочкой своих коллег собирается заехать к нам в городок по дороге на конференцию на озере Мичиган. Они хотели провести в нашем лесу несколько дней. И я тут подумал, что может быть, вы двое согласитесь стать для них гидами и позаботитесь, чтобы они не потерялись и их не съели медведи. Ну, все в этом духе. Буду должен.</p><p>Баки взглянул на Стива, слегка вопросительно вскинув брови. Стив пожал плечами в ответ.</p><p>— Когда? — спросил Баки.</p><p>— На следующей неделе.</p><p>Баки еще раз посмотрел на Стива, который вновь пожал плечами, словно говоря «почему бы и нет».</p><p>— Хорошо, не вижу причин отказывать, — согласился Баки. — Это лучше, чем потом участвовать в поисковой операции, когда они потеряются в лесу, не сумев самостоятельно найти выход оттуда.</p><p>— Отлично! Я сообщу им. Но… — его радостное лицо внезапно посерьезнело, — знай, что мне жаль, что именно я рассказал тебе об этом.</p><p>Спокойно попивающий пиво Стив мгновенно сел прямее, приготовившись услышать что-то плохое.</p><p>— Что такое? — встревожился Баки, — Что такое?</p><p>— Я знаю, что для тебя эта новость станет ударом, — Дум Дум придвинулся немного ближе, смотря на Баки очень серьезным взглядом, выражающим в тоже время и сочувствие.</p><p>— Для Баки?</p><p>— Что за новость?</p><p>— Среди них нет нудистов.</p><p>Баки сперва непонимающе моргнул, уставившись на Дум Дума круглыми глазами, а затем тяжко простонал и опустился головой на барную стойку, звонко треснувшись о нее лбом, страдальчески что-то бормоча. Стив же заметно расслабился, но переспросил, не понимая о чем это они:</p><p>— Нудистов?</p><p>— Ты всегда будешь мне это припоминать, да? — буркнул Баки.</p><p>— Еще бы!</p><p>— Что припоминать? — недоумевая, поинтересовался Стив.</p><p>— Да вот однажды ко мне в бар зашел Баки и спросил, есть ли поблизости колония нудистов, — поделился со Стивом Дум Дум.</p><p>— И ты никак не можешь забыть об этом случае и постоянно подшучиваешь над ним из-за этого?</p><p>— У нас крошечный городок и развлечений не так уж много, поэтому мы и наслаждаемся тем малым, что удается получить.</p><p>Баки взглянул на Стива. Улыбка, медленно появившаяся на его губах, дала Баки понять, что тот сложил два и два, вспоминая их первую «голую» встречу в лесу.</p><p>— Он сказал, почему его так заинтересовали нудистские колонии? — спросил Стив у Дум Дума, не отрывая взгляда от Баки.</p><p>— Нет. Никаких пояснений, он просто пришел и заявил, что ищет нудистов. Вот поэтому-то я и запомнил этот случай.</p><p>Довольная ухмылка стала лишь шире.</p><p>— Я тебя ненавижу, — буркнул Баки Стиву.</p><p>— Нет, совсем даже наоборот, — ответил тот, мягко сжав колено Баки.</p><p>— Совсем наоборот, — подтвердил Баки, вздохнув, — а вот тебя я точно ненавижу, — повернулся он к Дум Думу, смотрящего на него с хитрой улыбкой, и решил сменить тему.</p><p>— И какого черта твоя племянница собирается делать в лесу?</p><p>Дум Дум, сдаваясь, поднял руки вверх, как бы говоря <em>«что тут поделать, она — член семьи»</em></p><p>— Искать какие-то штуки, которых не существует. Она — криптозоолог.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>— Ты уверен, что провести три дня, ведя группку криптозоологов по лесу — это хорошая идея? — промямлил Баки в подушку. Все его кости и тело в целом, кажется, куда-то испарились. Ну и плевать. Они ему не особенно-то были и нужны. Он лежал на животе на кровати, пока Стив сидел на его заднице и массажировал ему спину и правое плечо, с осторожностью избегая области рядом с левым плечом, где плоть переходила в металл. Баки не знал, что это за мазь Стив в него втирает, но пахла она просто чудесно — ромашкой и медом, — и согревала каждую гудящую мышцу, каждый сустав, избавляя от боли. Или же это была магия волшебных рук Стива. Хотя, скорее всего, это был сам Стив. Баки, и правда, жалел, что чувствовал себя сейчас каким-то развалиной, жутко устав.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — успокоил его Стив и аккуратно пробежал пальцами Баки по коже на позвоночнике, давя на мышцы с просто-таки идеальным нажимом, и Баки простонал от удовольствия. — Я просто не буду превращаться, пока они здесь.</p><p>— Но ведь они здесь как раз ради того, чтобы искать разных странных существ, — единственное, что Баки знал о криптозоологах, так это то, что они, похоже, являются основателями тех местечек с фальшивыми вампирами и другими монстрами, одно из которых им со Стивом удалось посетить по пути к Гранд-Каньону. И на этом все.</p><p>— Ты что, только что назвал меня «<em>странным существом</em>»? — едва сдерживая смех, поинтересовался Стив.</p><p>— Именно так, — ответил Баки, — и перестань менять тему.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, Баки. — Стив откинул мешающие ему волосы и поцеловал Баки в шею, затем переместившись губами ниже, прикоснувшись к местечку между лопаток.</p><p>— Ты уверен?</p><p>— Уверен. Я обещаю быть очень осторожным. Можешь за меня не беспокоиться.</p><p>Баки был слишком расслаблен, полностью отвлеченный приятным массажем, чтобы спорить со Стивом. Он ничуточки не сомневался, что Стив знает, что делает.</p><p>— Так и быть, но в будущем я сохраняю за собой право беспокоиться, когда захочу. Ясно?</p><p>— Справедливо. — Стив медленно скользил руками вдоль его тела и, добравшись до бедер, спросил, спускаясь поцелуями по спине ниже: — Ты сильно устал?</p><p>Баки медленно расцвел в немного сонной улыбке и перевернулся на спину:</p><p>— Кажется, не очень-то я и устал.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Криптозоологи прибыли на двух машинах и вывалились из них, одновременно все вместе что-то говоря. Под впечатлением от тех аттракционов с самодельными оборотнями и переигрывающими вампирами, которые вроде как просвещали людей о том, какими бывают таинственные существа, скрывающиеся в темноте, а также о том, кто их изучает, Баки ожидал увидеть каких-то чудаков, а не вполне адекватных ребят, вылезших из внедорожника и седана. Из скучных, совершенно обычных машин совершенно обычных цветов. Одеты ученые были в походную одежду цвета хаки: удобные, теплые вещи и прочные ботинки, с рюкзаками за плечами, и тем самым уничтожили все представления Баки о криптозоологах один за другим.</p><p>Всего ученых было пятеро: Лео Фитц и Джемма Симмонс, если кратко, то ФитцСиммонс, потому что они уже давно представляли собой единую команду, вплоть до того, что говорили, продолжая друг за другом фразы с британским акцентом. Третьей была Джейн Фостер — племянница Дум Дума и довольно-таки серьезная и сосредоточенная на своем деле девушка. Следующий участник их компании — Дарси Льюис, которая оказалась полной противоположностью Джейн, повсюду хвостом следующая за ней и помогающая той направлять свою серьезность. Мария Хилл — последняя в их группе — странно, но отчего-то она напоминала Баки Стива. Наблюдая за ней, Стив задумчиво сощурил глаза, слегка приподняв голову, словно пытаясь уловить ее запах, и Баки понял, что не один он был в замешательстве.</p><p>— Она же не…? — спросил его Баки, стараясь говорить как можно тише, зная, что Стив в любом случае услышит его, но тот лишь покачал головой.</p><p>Ученые собрались перед Стивом и Баки, и Мария представила их, и уже через мгновение Джейн с ФитцСиммонс полностью сосредоточились на железной руке Баки, словно желая просканировать ее своими взглядами, будто рентгеном. Баки уже хотел было смутиться, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, но вдруг понял, что они, возможно, делают это неосознанно, привыкнув исследовать все вокруг себя.</p><p>— Старк Индастриз? — спросила Джейн.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Баки, вытягивая руку, чтобы она могла получше ее рассмотреть, если захочет. Все трое окружили его, внимательно разглядывая, но никто даже не попытался прикоснуться, и Баки действительно был им за это благодарен.</p><p>И буквально через пару минут, словно по щелчку, все трое выпрямились, как будто по команде, удовлетворенные осмотром.</p><p>— Они отлично постарались! — похвалила Симмонс, улыбнувшись Баки, заставляя его улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p>— Серьезно, просто великолепная работа! — добавил Фитц, когда они отошли к своим рюкзакам, чтобы посовещаться, что им следует взять с собой, оставляя Баки удивленно моргать, смотря им в след.</p><p>Мария подошла к ним со Стивом, встав рядом, и одобрительно взглянула на Баки и ружье за его спиной. Ружье, скорее всего, им и не понадобится — ничего опасного поблизости от Стива появиться не могло, — но объяснить это ребятам у них бы никак не вышло.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь имел дело с учеными? — поинтересовалась Мария.</p><p>— Не совсем, — признался Баки, до сих пор немного ошеломленный этой пятеркой. По сравнению с ними, люди  из Старк Лабс показались ему совершенно обычными.</p><p>Стив покачал головой.</p><p>— Работать с ними — словно выгуливать домашних кошек, и если тебе удастся направить их в правильном направлении, то все будет отлично, — произнесла Мария.</p><p>— Эй, я — не ученый! — крикнула Дарси, появившись рядом с ней, будто из ниоткуда.</p><p>— Технически, Дарси права, она учится по специальности политология, — вмешалась Джейн, вновь подходя к ним. — Поэтому как таковой наукой она не занимается. Дарси, ты не видела мой блокнот?</p><p>— И как будущий политолог оказался в группе криптозоологов? — с любопытством поинтересовался Баки.</p><p>— Мне необходимо было набрать еще 6 учебных часов, а Джейн был нужен ассистент, а я оказалась единственной, вызвавшейся к ней на работу, — пояснила она и улыбнулась, переведя взгляд на Стива. — К тому же я всегда была ценителем красоты природы.</p><p>У Стива от смущения покраснели уши, а Баки пришлось чуть ли не язык себе прикусить, лишь бы только не рассмеяться. Восхищенный взгляд Дарси был совершенно безобиден — у Стива, и правда, было чем восхититься, — поэтому Баки даже не подумал начать ревновать.</p><p>— Природа в это время года действительно прекрасна, — согласился он и Дарси, и та улыбнулась ему в ответ, прежде чем потащила Джейн прочь.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, будто уже набралась опыта в этом деле, и уже сопровождала их куда-то, — поинтересовался Стив, вернув внимание Марии.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать. Я что-то типа назначенного им «выгульщика», по крайней мере, в черте города, — Мария легко улыбнулась. — Я уверена, что вы знаете этот лес, как свои пять пальцев, но не думайте, что я позволю им бродить по лесу в компании незнакомцев, — заявила она, и тут же ненадолго замолчав, добавила: — Без обид.</p><p>— Не беспокойся об этом, все в порядке, — успокоил ее Баки. На лице Марии до сих пор осталось какое-то задумчивое выражение. — Как на счет этого: мы удостоверимся, что никто из них потеряется или не будет съеден медведями, или не упадет с горы, а ты будешь следить за ними, направляя?</p><p>Мария взглянула на четырех ученых — <em>трех ученых и Дарси</em>, мысленно поправил себя Баки, — и кивнула:</p><p>— Согласна.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Баки и Стив вели за собой группу криптозоологов, проходя все глубже и глубже в лес, избегая дорожек, протоптанных как людьми, так и животными — Джейн вместе с ФитцСиммонс хотели оказаться как можно дальше от тех мест, где поблизости могли бы оказаться люди.</p><p>Было удивительно, как легко им удавалось контролировать группу, что ученые не разбредались в разные стороны. Дарси, например, плелась где-то в хвосте, очевидно недолюбливая такие сближающие с природой мероприятия, однако не жаловалась, готовая в любой момент найти или предоставить Джейн все, что той потребуется. У ребят были поставлены совершенно конкретные цели их похода сюда и довольно четкий набор критериев, которые их интересовали. Похоже, только определенные виды криптид обитали в этой части Северной Америки, и каждый обладал особенными потребностями, касающимися среды их обитания, и оставлял после себя уникальные следы своего здесь присутствия. Эти данные помогли Стиву и Баки определить, куда же следует отвести ученых. А в этом лесу они знали каждую веточку и тропу, учитывая, что Стив прожил здесь несколько лет, а после обучал Баки мыслить как оборотень, передвигаться по лесу, используя инстинкты, а иногда они просто гуляли здесь вместе, наслаждаясь уединенностью и тишиной природы.</p><p>Баки ожидал, что их подопечные начнут слоняться по лесу туда-сюда, не понимая, куда пойти в первую очередь, однако те сразу же сверились со своим списком возможно обитающих здесь криптид, хотя он, казалось, был написан человеком, находящимся в лихорадке и увидевшим кошмарный сон. Направлять их по местности стало действительно проще. Останавливались они лишь, чтобы вытащить измерительные линейки, пробирки и специальные мешочки, взять пробы и сфотографировать все необходимое, а также записать все данные в блокнот Джейн, которая яростно защищала его, словно бесценный источник знаний. Самой сложной задачей оказалось заставить ребят сделать перерыв, когда те находили что-то их интересующее.</p><p>Баки шел во главе их небольшой группки, в середине шествовала Мария, а Стив прикрывал тылы. Баки было спокойнее, пока тот был в хвосте — подальше от наблюдательных глаз трех ученых, потому что, кто знает, что те могут заметить, — к тому же его развеселил горестный вздох Дарси, которая бормотала что-то о том, как ей жаль, что такой прекрасный вид теперь вне поле ее зрения, отчего уши Стива вновь стыдливо окрасились красным.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Они уже зашли далеко вглубь леса, время подходило к вечеру, и они решили разбить лагерь, чтобы переночевать среди величественных, могучих деревьев практически полностью закрывающих кронами звездное небо. Баки со Стивом начали собирать палатки и разжигать костер, когда на помощь им вдруг вызвалась Мария, пока остальные обсуждали результаты первого дня их исследований, а Дарси все записывала.</p><p>После ужина все уселись перед мягко потрескивающим костром и пили горячий шоколад. Баки навалился спиной Стиву на грудь, разместившись у него между ног, когда тот произнес:</p><p>— Мне жаль, что сегодня вы так ничего и не нашли.</p><p>— Нет, нет, мы много чего нашли, — убедила его Симмонс.</p><p>— Мы обнаружили важные элементы среды обитания, которые могут способствовать благоприятной жизни целого ряда криптид, — добавил Фитц.</p><p>— А это отличная находка, — продолжила Симмонс.</p><p>— И даже если мы их не видим, это не значит, что здесь никого нет, — закончил Фитц. — Нам необходимо вернуться сюда с дополнительным оборудованием на определенное время, примерно пару недель, чтобы до конца удостовериться, что здесь все-таки никто не обитает. Исследования, которыми мы занимаемся в настоящий момент — лишь предварительная разведывательная миссия.</p><p>— Они правы, — кивнула Джейн, — иногда, прежде всего, нужно исключить места, где криптиды обитать не могут, и только затем следует начинать искать места, где они действительно могут быть обнаружены.</p><p>— Так вы собираетесь задержаться здесь надолго? — спросил Стив, выглядя задумчивым.</p><p>Баки сделал еще один глоток горячего шоколада, слушая их разговор только в пол уха. Мария стояла, навалившись на ствол дерева, находясь вне пределов освещенной костром поляны их лагеря. Баки едва ли мог рассмотреть ее лицо, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что она смотрит на Джейн.</p><p>— Серьезная наука не терпит спешки, — ответила Джейн.</p><p>— Я к науке точно не отношусь, — буркнула Дарси, зевнув.</p><p>— Серьезные <em>ученые</em> не терпят спешки, — исправилась Джейн, — а что на счет тебя, — добавила она, пихнув Дарси плечом, — мы еще посмотрим.</p><p>— Нам необходимо не только понять, где не могут обитать искомые нами криптиды, но в первую очередь, мы должны понять, каких из них вообще не существует, — вступила Симмонс. — Возьмем, например, Флэтвудского монстра*. Вспомните, как долго люди продолжали в него верить, хотя тот очевидно оказался обычной сипухой.</p><p>— Наверняка кто-то увидел ее, находясь в очень пьяном состоянии, — добавил Фитц.</p><p>— Вероятно, так и есть, да. А как на счет всех этих буньипов**, злобных версий коал и йови***. Никто понятия не имеет о том, кто все они.</p><p>— О, ну, да. Австралия, — скорчила недовольную мину Джейн. — С Австралией связано множество загадок.</p><p>Стив рассмеялся, и Баки поддержал его, улыбнувшись, немного поерзав, чтобы поудобнее устроившись на груди Стива.</p><p>— А мышь рода <em>Apodemus</em> <em>sapiens</em>? — предложила Джейн.</p><p>— Мышь рода Aeslin, — уточнил Фитц на непонимающий взгляд Стива, — разумные, говорящие и политеистические грызуны.</p><p>— Если они когда-то и существовали, то теперь они определенно уже вымерли, — подсказала Симмонс. — И это действительно трагедия.</p><p>— Фрикенсы? — предположил Фитц.</p><p>— <em>Aves</em> <em>anura</em><em> или </em><em>Mefita</em> <em>iris</em>? — предположила Джейн.</p><p>— А какая разница? — спросила Дарси.</p><p>— Aves anura — это обычные Фрикенсы, а Mefita iris — Фрикенсы, стреляющие отравленными дротиками.</p><p>— А что вообще такое «Фрикенсы»?</p><p>— Дарси! — произнесла неодобрительно Джейн и разочарованно взглянула на нее в ответ.</p><p>— Убейте меня, если я не могу запомнить названия каждого второго странного криптида.</p><p>— Это такая крылатая лягушка с перьями, — объяснила Симмонс. — Фрикенсы с отравленными дротиками обитают лишь в тропических лесах, поэтому причины беспокоиться нет.</p><p>— Но ведь та река, которую мы перешли сегодня днем, могла бы стать отличным местом для Aves anura, — произнес Фитц, и Симмонс кивнула в ответ:</p><p>— Вполне могла бы. А что на счет оборотней?</p><p>— Их не существует, — убежденно заявила Джейн, и Баки едва не подавился своим горячим шоколадом.</p><p>— Что? — потрясенно переспросила Симмонс.</p><p>— Как ты может утверждать подобное? — удивился Фитц. — Это единственный вид криптидов, в существовании которого убеждены все люди мира!</p><p>— Их не существует, — спокойно продолжила настаивать Джейн.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо. Тогда объясни, как ты пришла к этому нелепому заключению? — потребовал Фитц.</p><p>— Все дело в основных законах физики, — после этих слов все уставились на нее, ожидая продолжения. — Закон сохранения массы? Согласно этому закону во время химической реакции или физической трансформации вещество нельзя уничтожить или сотворить. Это значит, что оборотней не существует.</p><p>Баки прикусил губу, улыбнувшись, а Стив неосознанно притянул его к себе плотнее. Посмотрев через плечо, Баки заметил, что тот восхищенно таращиться на Джейн.</p><p>— Послушайте, все очень просто. — Джейн оглядела всех сидящих перед костром участников похода, когда ее взгляд внезапно остановился на Стиве и загорелся интересом. — Давайте представим, что ты — оборотень! — обратилась она к Стиву.</p><p>Баки звонко захохотал, и Стив мгновенно прикрыл ему рот ладонью, пытаясь утихомирить своего парня.</p><p>— Простите. Иногда ему недостает манер. Так что… давайте представим, что я оборотень? — подсказал Стив.</p><p>— Именно, — кивнула Джейн. — ты весишь, должно быть, сколько? Около 100 килограмм?</p><p>— Что-то вроде того.</p><p>— Даже самый крупный самец семейства серых волков может достигать не более 50 килограмм, поэтому, если бы ты и был оборотнем, — на этих словах Баки опять фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и хватка ладони Стива на его губах усилилась, — то куда бы исчезли лишние 50 килограмм? Или ты оказался бы гигантским оборотнем или же тебе пришлось бы каким-то образом где-то сохранить лишнюю массу, а превратившись обратно в человека, вернуть ее вновь. А это предположение просто смехотворно! Ни в одной из легенд об оборотнях не сказано, что люди когда-либо превращались в гигантских особей, или же, что худощавые люди могли вообще стать оборотнями. А это значит, что нет ни шанса, чтобы это оказалось правдой. И это не мое утверждение, — добавила она, заметив, как от удивления отпала челюсть у ФитцСиммонс, — это основные законы физики. Мы — ученые, поэтому должны уважать их.</p><p>— Звучит логично, — согласилась Мария.</p><p>— Хочу удостовериться, что все понял правильно, — произнес Стив, с опаской опуская руку ото рта Баки. — Если бы я был оборотнем, — Баки всеми силами сдерживал сосредоточенное на разговоре лицо, пытаясь не засмеяться снова, — то меня не существовало бы?</p><p>Джейн моргнула, обдумывая его вопрос, и затем кивнула:</p><p>— Именно так.</p><p>— Буду знать, — как ни в чем ни бывало произнес Стив, а Баки лишь опустился лбом на его колено, скрывая улыбку, и закрыл глаза.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Палатка определенно была слишком маленькой, чтобы им обоим можно было комфортно устроиться внутри, но Баки решил эту проблему гениально, улегшись на Стива сверху. Вполне рациональное использование пространства.</p><p>— У меня тут назрел вопрос, — пробормотал Баки тихим, едва громче шепота, голосом, слегка приподняв голову от груди Стива. Тот недовольно что-то пробурчал, поглаживая Баки по волосам, и вдруг притянул его к себе. Баки послушно наклонился, целуя Стива, пока у обоих не закончится воздух в легких, и вновь отстранился, спрашивая: — Нет, послушай. Это важно.</p><p>Стив тяжко вздохнул и открыл глаза, осторожно убирая выбившуюся прядку волос Баки за ухо, и мягко скользнул пальцами ему по шее. Приподнявшись, Стив продолжил двигаться по той же траектории, но уже губами, оставляя нежные поцелуи на его ключице. Баки задрожал от прикосновений, но не дал себя отвлечь и тыкнул Стива в местечко под ребрами.</p><p>— Так о чем ты там хотел спросить? — усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Стив.</p><p>Баки опустился к его уху, почти касаясь его губами, и прошептал:</p><p>— Если тебя не существует, то кто же меня сейчас целует?</p><p>— Отличный вопрос! — улыбнулся Стив, выдыхая рядом с кожей на шее. — Мне остановиться?</p><p>— Только посмей!</p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Мария слегка замедлила шаг и теперь двигалась рядом с Баки, который сегодня следил, чтобы группа не рассредоточилась по лесу, идя в хвосте. Ученые шли медленно, пристально вглядываясь в землю вокруг, ища что-то, но что именно Баки и предположить не мог. На этот раз Стив вел их команду, потому что все переживания Баки о том, что эти ученые смогут каким-то образом понять, кем Стив является на самом деле, исчезли без следа после безапелляционного заявления Джейн, что оборотней не существует — остальные, кажется, в конечном итоге, хотя и без особого энтузиазма, но согласились с ней.</p><p>— Баки, — позвала его вдруг Мария.</p><p>— Чем могу помочь?</p><p>— Я, правда, благодарна вам за время, которое вы потратили, чтобы провести нас сюда.</p><p>— Без проблем, — с осторожностью ответил Баки, заметив, что ее тон и слова не соответствуют друг другу, и понимал, что сейчас последует что-то неприятное. Взглянув вперед на Стива, Баки увидел, что тот заметно напрягся и определенно прислушался к их разговору.</p><p>— Но смеяться над людьми просто потому, что они верят в то, во что не веришь ты, как то низко. И неправильно.</p><p>Баки, опешив, пару раз моргнул и замедлил шаг.</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Вчера вечером. Я понимаю, что то, чем занимается Джейн и ее команда, может показаться пустой тратой времени для тебя, но это серьезная наука. Она преподает криптозоологию в десятках различных университетах, и только лишь потому, что ты лично не замечал вокруг ничего странного и таинственного, не значит, что все это чушь и такого не может быть на самом деле.</p><p>Баки не имел абсолютно никакого понятия, что ему стоит сказать на это, но истеричный смех, так и пробивающийся у него с губ, точно не поможет делу.</p><p>Мария, кажется, все еще ждала его ответа, и когда его не последовало, добавила:</p><p>— В мире существует огромное множество вещей, которые нельзя объяснить, ученые каждый год делаю какие-то новые открытия, в правдивость которых прежде никто и никогда, может быть, и не верил. И не важно, веришь ли ты в них или нет, но смеяться над людьми, которые посвятили этому жизнь, действительно гнусно.</p><p>И вот теперь Баки ощущал себя просто-таки настоящим козлом.</p><p>— Прости, — произнес он, ведь он, правда, не желал задеть ничьи чувства, и плевать, что ситуация была до ужаса нелепой. — Я смеялся не над ними. Просто это… — он замолчал, на мгновение взглянув на небо и подумав, как его жизнь могла стать такой, и продолжил: — Все эти утверждения просто очень меня удивили, вот и все. Я не хотел никого обидеть, и я абсолютно точно не смеялся над Джейн. Или над кем бы то ни было из них.</p><p>Мария внимательно наблюдала за ним пронзительным взглядом, словно пыталась понять, искренен ли он или нет.</p><p>— Тогда ладно, — кивнула она и ускорила шаг, перемещаясь к голове группы. Стив же слегка замедлился, незаметно оказавшись рядом с Баки.</p><p>— Неловко вышло, — произнес он без какой-либо нотки сострадания в голосе.</p><p>— Ты не представляешь насколько, — буркнул Баки, покачав головой.</p><p>Стив улыбнулся и в качестве поддержки обнял его за плечи.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Оказалось, что ученые искали ямс****.</p><p>— Так мы разыскиваем <em>овощи</em>? — спросил Баки и постарался не показать, насколько ему кажется абсурдной эта идея. У него и так уже сегодня состоялся довольно неловкий разговор, и выслушивать обвинения в свой адрес еще раз не было никакого желания.</p><p>— Овощи, которые мигрируют, — подсказала Симмонс рассеянно. Вдвоем с Фитц они столпились вокруг Джейн, или скорее вокруг ее блокнота, бормоча между собой какие-то таинственные названия. И только лишь благодаря совместной помощи Марии и Дарси, и подключившемуся Стиву, который загородил путь и отказывался куда-либо двигаться, им удалось заставить ученых умов остановиться, чтобы пообедать. Теперь все трое сидели и, практически не пережевывая, глотали еду, пока перечитывали свои заметки в блокноте.</p><p>— Ipomoea animus. Кричащий ямс.</p><p>— Это такая штука, — Дарси беззаботно махнула рукой, как бы говоря <em>«не парьтесь, это фигня»</em>. — Не беспокойтесь.</p><p>Даже зная теперь, что оборотни существуют, что вероятно доказывало, что существовать может <em>кто</em> и <em>что</em> угодно, но вот <em>«кричащие овощи»  </em>были за пределом понимания Баки. Поэтому он решил воспользоваться советом Дарси и «не париться». Сосредоточившись на еде, он поудобнее устроился, навалившись спиной на Стива, который уголком глаза наблюдал за Марией. Она бродила рядом с группой ученых, постоянно оставаясь на одном и том же небольшом расстоянии от Джейн, как будто они были соединены какой-то невидимой нитью.</p><p>— Баки? Стив? — позвал их Фитц.</p><p>— Да? — отозвался Баки, прожевав еду.</p><p>— Есть ли здесь поблизости место, — Симмонс махнула рукой в воздухе, пытаясь показать, что она имела в виду, — укромное место, где землю бы что-нибудь накрывало. Чем-то вроде навеса из деревьев или чего-то подобного над землей.</p><p>Стив нахмурился, раздумывая, и ответил:</p><p>— Кажется, я знаю такое местечко.</p><p>Так они и оказались в части леса, в которой Баки еще никогда не бывал. Территория была окружена  древними, многовековыми деревьями, которые сдались под натиском ветра, гравитации и времени и рухнули на землю, создавая своими стволами, лежащими друг на друге, своеобразный, похожий на темные пещеры, лабиринт, закрывающий землю под собой, куда пробивались лишь тусклые лучи солнца, освещающие затемненные участки почвы.</p><p>— Идеальное место, — выдохнула Джейн, и Мария одобряюще кивнула Стиву, благодаря за помощь.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Трое ученых ползали на коленях по темной пещере, сформировавшейся из древних упавших деревьев, осторожно ковыряясь в земле, и напряжённо сосредоточившись на своей миссии, пока остальной мир для них, кажется, перестал существовать. Баки стоял в отдалении от них, поэтому никак не мог разобрать, что же они там бормочут друг другу, а Стив присел рядом на корточки, и навалился спиной ему на ноги. Дарси удалилась по своим срочным делам подальше в лес, а Мария слонялась поблизости в поисках других территорий, которые могли бы стать пристанищем мигрирующего ямса и возможно заинтересовали ее ученых.</p><p>Внезапно внимание Баки привлек какой-то треск, и, развернув голову в его сторону, он в ужасе наблюдал, как рухнувшее дерево, в тени которого и ползала группка ученых, сдвинулось и начало падать. Стив оказался там быстрее, чем Баки успел проследить за ним взглядом, и теперь держал ствол дерева, обхватив его руками, дрожащими от нагрузки. И Баки знал, какой бы невероятной силой тот не обладал, но держать эту громадину долго он не сможет — дерево было действительно массивным, возвышаясь когда-то над другими такими же гигантами. Однако он также понимал, что Стив все же попытается. Баки уже рванул в сторону ученых, которые, похоже, ничего не услышали и не заметили Стива, спасающего их от опасности. Баки уже открыл рот, чтобы позвать Джейн и команду, когда вдруг мимо промелькнула тень, и к с Стиву подоспела подмога — Мария обхватила дерево с другой стороны, облегчая Стиву нагрузку, взяв на себя половину веса дерева. На ее коже вдруг стали видны синие, странными завитками закрученные полосы, а глаза окрасились красным.</p><p>Никто из них не произнес ни слова, не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр — они просто вросли ногами в землю, два невозможно сильных человека, принимая на себя непосильную ношу в виде этого мощного дерева. Баки быстро собрал трех ученых рядом с собой так, чтобы они не заметили Марию и Стива, выманив их обещанием показать внезапно увиденные растения: он сказал, что это может быть именно те, которые они и ищут, хотя не был до конца уверен, что они двигались.</p><p>— Если он действительно видел кричащий ямс, то нам необходимо посмотреть на них и убедиться самим, — заявила Джейн, и они двинулись за Баки гуськом, пока за их спиной Мария со Стивом продолжали удерживать дерево.</p><p>Баки отвел их на безопасное расстояние и досчитал до десяти, прежде чем услышал позади жуткий треск. Крутанувшись назад, он увидел рухнувшее на землю дерево и пыль с камнями, разлетевшиеся повсюду от его падения. Он отчаянно искал глазами Стива и обнаружил его, стоявшего согнувшись в нескольких метрах от дерева и, самое главное — целого и невредимого. Стив даже не взглянул на Баки и, не отрываясь, сверлил взглядом Марию, которая сдвинулась и теперь стояла между ним и своими учеными, загораживая  их собой.</p><p>Баки ничуточки не удивился, когда Стив подошел и остановился рядом с ним — ни впереди него, защищая от Марии, но все же близко и явно будучи начеку, — потому что знал, кем бы ни была Мария, обычным человеком она точно не являлась, и никто не мог сказать наверняка, что от нее стоит ожидать. Поэтому Баки прижался к боку Стива и обнял его за талию.</p><p>— Это было просто идеальное место для обитания ямса, — трагически пробормотала Симмонс.</p><p>— К счастью, там не оказалось ни одного из их представителей, — успокоил ее Фитц, поддерживающе похлопав по плечу.</p><p>Джейн же внимательно осмотрела место, на котором они еще пару минут назад копались, где их могло бы раздавить всмятку это гигантское дерево, и перевела взгляд на Баки.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе, — искренне поблагодарила она. И прежде чем Баки успел ответить, хотя и не знал, что ему стоит сказать, она продолжила: — Так ты покажешь нам где, тебе показалось, ты видел ямс?</p><p>Несмотря на то, что они только что избежали серьезной опасности, никто не расслаблялся: Мария с настороженностью всматривалась в Стива, который стоял рядом с Баки, в любой момент готовый защитить его от того, кем бы она ни была, но Баки больше поразило, насколько же целенаправленной в достижении своей цели оказалась Джейн.</p><p>У нее в голове словно был список: 1) мы едва не погибли, но не погибли же; 2) я поблагодарила человека, который спас нас от смерти, — ну или так ей казалось — и 3) а теперь можно возвращаться к обожаемой мной науке.</p><p>— Вон там, — указал он, кивнув в сторону.</p><p>Внезапно из-за деревьев показалась Дарси с рулоном туалетной бумаги в руке и оглядела представшую перед ней картину.</p><p>— Ну, ё-моё! Меня не было пять минут. <em>Пять!</em> И какого черта вы решили разрушить лес?</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Остаток дня Мария с опаской приглядывала за Стивом, а тот в свою очередь просто вел себя более… настороженно.</p><p>Когда они разместились перед костром этим вечером, Мария уже не бродила где-то за пределами освещенной костром территории, как днем ранее, теперь она сидела ровно между своей небольшой группкой ученых и Стивом с Баки. Дарси определенно почувствовала напряжение и переводила задумчивый взгляд с Марии на Стива и обратно, но спрашивать ни о чем не стала.</p><p>Джейн с ФитцСиммонс, кажется, совсем ничего не замечали, поджаривая маршмеллоу на костре и пытаясь одолеть друг друга в каком-то только им понятном соревновании. Баки не понимал, какие у них правила, какой смысл, и о чем вообще они говорят, но ученые, похоже, веселились. Наблюдая за игрой, Баки лег Стиву на плечо, слушая и одновременно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не спалить свою зефирку, и смотрел, как Стив краем глаза следит за Марией.</p><p>— Быстрый бег бугимена, — сказала Джейн.</p><p>— Отлично. Так, ладно, захват василиска, — предложила Симмонс.</p><p>— Ого, отличный выбор, — похвалил Фитц, — как на счет одержимости оборотней луной?</p><p>— Не считается! Мы уже выяснили, что их не существует. — Конечно же, воспротивилась Джейн.</p><p>— Хорошо, ладно. Я забыл, — буркнул Фитц, — хорошо, тогда скопление чупакабр.</p><p>— Уже лучше, — одобрительно кивнула Симмонс, — я назову трусливость мантикор.</p><p>— Хороший ход, — поощрила Джейн, — хмм, как на счет стаи кокатрис?</p><p>— А мы уверены, что они реальны? — усомнилась Симмонс, — разве не существует теории, что они являются лишь подвидом василиска?</p><p>— Нет, — решительно ответила Джейн, — помните того смотрителя зоопарка, который обнаружил скорлупу от их яиц в том болоте в окрестностях Огайо. Я уверена, что они определенно существуют.</p><p>— Точно. Да, тогда принято, — кивнул Фитц, задумчиво вглядываясь в ночное небо, в то время как накалывал маршмеллоу на ветку. И улыбнувшись, вновь включился в игру, — атака Джерсийского дьявола.</p><p>— Ты должен использовать криптид, которые действительно существуют, — запротестовала Джейн.</p><p>— Никто еще не смог доказать, что Джерсийского дьявола не существует, — ответил на это Фитц, выглядя чертовски довольным собой.</p><p>— Засчитывается.</p><p>— Обманщик! — воскликнула Джейн и показала ему язык.</p><p>Баки захихикал себе под нос, и Стив повернулся к нему, хотя бы на несколько минут забыв про Марию, и нежно поцеловал его в нос.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Палатка все еще была слишком мала для них обоих, однако Стив перенял пример Баки и расположился головой на его груди, улегшись сверху и воспользовавшись небольшим пространством с пользой. Баки понимал, что тот делает это частично, чтобы неким образом укрыть его от возможной опасности, которую может представлять Мария, ведь они пока не знали, кем та является. Чувствуя горячее дыхание Стива на своей шее, Баки мягко обнял его рукой за плечи и, поглаживая по шелковым прядям, позвал:</p><p>— Стив?</p><p>— Хмм?</p><p>— Не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться из-за этого, — произнес он как можно тише.</p><p>Стив слегка приподнял голову с его груди.</p><p>— Не то, чтобы я не согласен с тобой, но с чего бы это?</p><p>— С того, что она помогла тебе.</p><p>Стив приподнялся на локтях и опустил ладони Баки на грудь, выжидательно посмотрев на него.</p><p>— Ни один из вас не испугался, что вас могут увидеть и понять, что вы — необычные люди. Единственное, что вас интересовало — чтобы никто не пострадал, — Баки легко поцеловал Стива в лоб. — Она действовала точно так же, как и ты.</p><p>Стив медленно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуем.</p><p>— Ты прав.</p><p>— Думаю, неважно, кем бы она ни была на самом деле — человеком или ну, не совсем человеком, но раз в минуту опасности она среагировала так же, как и ты, когда ребятам была необходима помощь, то уже показала, что не представляет угрозу, — произнес Баки, осторожно касаясь щеки Стива.</p><p>— Баки…</p><p>Баки постучал железным пальцем Стиву по кончику носа, заставив того на секунду скосить глаза, а затем потянуться к его руке и взять его ладонь в свою.</p><p>— И тебе не удастся одолеть меня в этом споре, поэтому даже не пытайся.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, сдаюсь, — покорно согласился Стив и прижался к его железной руке щекой, оставляя на ладони легкий поцелуй. — Ведь на сотни миль вокруг не найдется никого, кто бы смог спасти меня, просто потому что решил, будто <em>я поступил бы так же</em>.</p><p>Баки замер.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я не то имел в виду.</p><p>— Не важно. Так ты сказал.</p><p>Они лежали в тишине, несколько минут слушая звуки ночного леса, пока Баки не вздохнул и не погладил пальцами Стива по щеке.</p><p>— До сих пор не верится, что ты решил сохранить те пластины от моей руки.</p><p>— Как я уже сказал — они важны для меня.</p><p>— Я уже начинаю думать, что ты любишь мою руку больше чем меня самого, — пошутил Баки.</p><p>— Никогда. Баки, она — часть тебя. И я люблю ее так же сильно, как и всего тебя. Я просто не мог позволить, чтобы их выбросили за ненужностью в мусор. Поэтому я буду хранить их, — проговорил он, и замолчал, продолжив уже каким-то неуверенным голосом: — Только если ты не против?</p><p>— Не против, Стив. Ты можешь сохранить их, — отозвался Баки, раздумывая над этим, а затем осторожно погладил Стива по волосам. — Если честно, то мне тоже не хотелось бы, чтобы их выкинули.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Стив поерзал, поудобнее улегшись на Баки, пока тот устроил руку на его спине. — Так что мы будем делать с Марией?</p><p>— Думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с ней, потому что она наверняка в этот самый момент как раз недоумевает, кем бы ты мог быть, прямо как и мы сейчас. И у нее нет рядом человека, в отличие от тебя, у которого есть я, кто бы мог помочь ей во всем разобраться и все взвешенно обдумать.</p><p>Стив тихо рассмеялся в ответ и потянулся за поцелуем.</p><p>— Ты прав, — согласился он, вновь легко прикасаясь к губам Баки. И еще раз, и затем еще, и целовал до тех пор, пока Баки абсолютно не потерял на некоторое время суть разговора.</p><p>Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, слегка задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, и посмотрел на Стива, который выглядел до жути довольным собой, то спросил:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, кто она?</p><p>— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.</p><p>— Она же не…? — Баки похлопал себя по носу, как бы спрашивая, пахнет ли она как-то по-другому, чем обычные люди.</p><p>— Немного, но я не стал бы причислять всех, кто пахнет иначе, к каким-либо существам, — махнул Стив ладонью. — Они могут быть чем-то больны, могут принимать какие-либо лекарства. Есть множество причин, почему их запах может отличаться от остальных.</p><p>— Ха. Я никогда об этом не задумывался.</p><p>— У тебя просто не было повода, — сказал Стив и ненадолго замолчал, после продолжив: — Не уверен, что у меня появится шанс поговорить с ней и все выяснить.</p><p>Баки неосознанно гладил Стива по волосам, массажируя кожу головы и закручивая пальцами пряди, ненадолго уйдя в свои мысли.</p><p>— Они приехали на двух машинах и после нашей «экскурсии» по лесу все вместе отправятся на ту конференцию, так? Так может быть, она согласится ненадолго задержаться, а потом нагонит их, выехав немного позже?</p><p>— Отличный план. Не хотелось бы, чтобы она уехала, так не узнав, кто я, и беспокоясь, что я могу причинить кому-то вред.</p><p>— А самое главное, не хотелось бы, чтобы она натравила на тебя своих ученых, — Баки пытался произнести это спокойно, но в глубине души ужасно переживал, прокручивая в голове свои первоначальные тревоги по поводу рыщущих по лесу криптозоологов.</p><p>— И это тоже, — согласился Стив, опускаясь головой Баки на грудь.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Поездка обратно домой через лес была довольно долгой, но прошла без каких-либо происшествий. Остановившись на опушке перед их домиком, Баки со Стивом предложили ребятам, если те пожелают, воспользоваться их душем, прежде чем те заберутся в машины и уедут. Все ученое сообщество во главе с Дарси, рванувшей впереди всех, побежало в дом.</p><p>Осталась лишь Мария, бредущая позади них, и Стив решил, что сейчас самое время с ней поговорить. Баки остановился там, где и стоял у подножия лестницы на крыльце, не желая мешать им.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Привет, — ответила она ничего не выражающим голосом.</p><p>— Кажется, нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>— Ух ты! Ты говоришь так, будто собираешься расстаться со мной, хотя мы даже и не встречались никогда.</p><p>Баки не сдержал, тихо засмеявшись. Стив улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты могла бы остаться? Когда они уедут, ты не могла бы задержаться, лишь ненадолго, чтобы мы могли поговорить?</p><p>Мария внимательно смотрела на него, тщательно обдумывая его предложение. Стив же глядел на нее в ответ открытым взглядом со спокойным выражением на лице, полностью расслабившись, не выражая позой никакой угрозы.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Затем, что и ты, и я оба понимаем, что мы — не совсем обычные люди. Затем, что тебе не стоит беспокоиться о том, что я могу навредить кому-либо, и я хотел бы удостовериться, что ты понимаешь это. — Понизив голос, он продолжил: — Затем, что никому из нас нет дела, что они могут узнать, кто мы на самом деле. — После этих слов Мария ошарашенно уставилась на него, как будто не могла поверить, что он только что сказал подобное. — Все, что нам важно — лишь знать, что из-за нас никто не пострадает.</p><p>— Интересный способ взглянуть на эту ситуацию, —  задумчиво произнесла она, заметно расслабившись.</p><p>— Это не моя заслуга. — Стив посмотрел на Баки с любовью во взгляде. — Это все он, и признаю, его слова оказались чертовски правильными.</p><p>Мария долгое время молчала и переводила взгляд то на него, то на Стива, пока Баки пытался понять, к чему приведет этот разговор. Все же придя к какому-то решению, она кивнула:</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Баки точно не знал, что она сказала Джейн, но у той, похоже, никаких вопросов не возникло, и вскоре ученые вместе с Дарси загрузились во внедорожник Джейн, оставив машину ФитцСиммонс для Марии, и маша Стиву с Баки на прощание и крича «спасибо», высунувшись из окон, уехали. Посмотрев, как их машина удаляется, Баки повернулся к Марии и спросил:</p><p>— Хочешь пива?</p><p>— Конечно, — согласилась она, несколько мгновений внимательно на него посмотрев.</p><p>Расположившись на траве перед домом с бутылками пива в руках, все трое сначала сидели некоторое время в не такой уж и неловкой тишине. Баки прильнул к плечу Стива, и Мария спросила:</p><p>— Ты хочешь начать первым или стоит мне?</p><p>Баки поглядел на Стива, который слабо улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Я не против начать, только тебе точно не понравится то, что я скажу.</p><p>— Почему это должно мне не понравиться?</p><p>Обменявшись взглядами, Баки со Стивом все никак не решались произнести правду вслух.</p><p>— Ты ей расскажешь или может, стоит мне самому? — спросил Стив.</p><p>— Я скажу, — Баки сел прямее, и произнес: — Он — оборотень.</p><p>— Очень смешно, — не оценила она «шутки» и нахмурилась.</p><p>— Нет, я не шучу. Он — оборотень.</p><p>Она недоуменно переводили взгляд то на одного, то на другого.</p><p>— Ты не шутишь.</p><p>И оба кивнули в унисон.</p><p>Мария опустила глаза, уставившись на траву под собой, а затем посмотрела на Баки, слегка склонив голову на бок, обдумывая что-то.</p><p>— И внезапно мне стало многое понятно. Ты, оказывается, не такой уж и придурок.</p><p>— Тот разговор был ужасно неловким, — буркнул Баки, и Стив рассмеялся, за что заслуженно получил от Баки толчок в бок. Сильный толчок. — О, да отвали! Не мог же я рассказать ей, что смеялся, потому что ты и есть оборотень, о невозможности существовании которого они рассуждали. Это ты во всем виноват!</p><p>— О, ну это справедливо.</p><p>— Все равно виноват ты!</p><p>Мария с улыбкой наблюдала за их шутливой перебранкой.</p><p>— Ну, что? Моя очередь?</p><p>Теперь Баки со Стивом внимательно глядели на нее в ожидании рассказа.</p><p>— Послушайте, моим пра пра пра, в общем, там было очень много пра пра, но один мой прадедушка был йотуном, — начала она, и в ответ на их недоумение во глазах лишь пожала плечами. — Он был ледяным великаном или троллем, как сказано в древнескандинавской мифологии, но если честно, я знаю не больше вашего. Все, что мне известно — что я унаследовала от него скорость, силу, синие метки на коже и красные, кровавые глаза. А, и еще я не выношу жару. Именно поэтому я и записалась на должность «выгульщика» компании криптозоологов, потому что думала, что так я смогу многое про себя узнать.</p><p>— Они в курсе?</p><p>— Ни в коем случае, — покачала она головой. — Ты их видел. Они отличные ребята, но мне почему-то кажется, что, знай они, то я бы никогда уже не выбралась из лабораторий. — Заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Стива, она уточнила: — Не потому, что они не выпустили бы меня оттуда — они просто замучили бы меня бесконечным потоком своих вопросов, — она замолчала и выжидательно посмотрела на Стива. — Ты же уже знаешь, о чем я хочу попросить, так ведь?</p><p>— Есть у меня кое-какие подозрения, — тяжко вздохнул Стив.</p><p>Спустя пару минут на дорожке перед домом появились напольные весы. Стив разделся, пока Мария вежливо отвернулась в сторону, и превратился в волка. Сказать по правде, ему было жутко неудобно взбираться на весы всеми четырьмя своими огромными лапами, пытаясь устоять на них, пока Мария смотрела, сколько же тот весит, а Баки, как заботливый бойфренд, помогал ему удержаться на них.</p><p>— Ну вот! Кто бы мог подумать! — показательно восторженно вскрикнул Баки. — Ты все-таки нарушил законы физики!</p><p>— Мне понадобится еще пива, — покачав головой, буркнула Мария.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Они обменялись номерами, просто на всякий случай, но Баки почему-то сомневался, что Марией была из тех людей, которые поддерживаю связь с кем-либо просто ради удовольствия.</p><p>Когда она все-таки уехала, Баки, расслабившись, откинулся спиной на траву, раскинув руки в стороны.</p><p>Стив возвышался над ним, стоя по обе стороны от его бедер.</p><p>— Так, что, кажется, я действительно нарушаю законы физики? — Похоже, его, правда, веселил этот факт.</p><p>Не удержавшись, Баки игриво подвигал бровями, как получалось только у него одного, и скользнул ладонью по лодыжке Стива.</p><p>— Не хочешь еще что-нибудь нарушить?</p><p>Стив уставился на него в ответ и выдавил смешок, который вскоре превратился в полноценный звонкий смех.</p><p>— Напомни-ка мне, и за что я тебе люблю? — все-таки удалось пробормотать ему, немного успокоившись.</p><p>— Потому, что я — великолепен, конечно же! — ответил он, довольный реакцией Стива. Он просто обожал слушать его согревающий душу смех.</p><p>Стив опустился на колени, усевшись ему на бедра, и притянул его руки к себе в ладони, переплетая пальцы, сам уткнувшись носом Баки в шею.</p><p>— Это точно.</p><p>Баки довольно улыбнулся в ответ и повернулся к нему, поймав его губы в медленном поцелуе, теряясь в нем, теряясь в ощущении тепла Стива, прижавшегося к нему сверху. Разорвав поцелуй, когда Стив слегка приподнял голову, Баки произнес:</p><p>— А еще потому, что я тоже тебя люблю.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Флэтвудский монстр, известный также как монстр округа Брэкстон или Флэтвудский призрак, — неизвестное существо, возможно — криптид или инопланетянин, которое якобы было замечено в городе Флэтвудс в округе Брэкстон, штат Западная Виргиния, США, 12 сентября 1952 года.</p><p>** Буньип (англ. bunyip) — животное из мифологии австралийских аборигенов, криптид, якобы обитающий в болотах, биллабонгах, ручьях, руслах рек и в других водоёмах.</p><p>*** Йови (англ. Yowie) — термин для обозначения неидентифицированных представителей семейства Гоминиды, якобы скрывающихся в австралийских пустынях. Они являются австралийскими криптидами, что роднит их с йети и бигфутом.</p><p>**** Ямс — обобщённое название нескольких видов растений из рода диоскорея семейства диоскорейные. Клубни ямса, достигающие 2,5 метров в длину и весящие до 70 кг, употребляют в пищу. Ямс выращивают в Африке, Азии, Латинской Америке, Океании (в основном в тропиках и субтропиках).</p><p>Примечания автора:</p><p>Спасибо, что прочли, и надеюсь, вам понравился эта флаффная и забавная часть! Я понимаю, что практически полностью отказалась от канонного Марвеловского повествования и традиционной мифологии в случае с Марией, однако, если Асгардцы могут иметь детей, как с людьми, так и с йотунами, то я подумала, что и йотуны с людьми вполне способны рождать детей-полукровок.</p><p>Наши ребята вернутся в пятой части, которая будет намного объемнее и намного более серьезной. В ней также вновь появятся Наташа и ее стая.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>